Tabitha and Alison: Agents Of SHIELD
by TheLegendOfSam
Summary: What will happen when Tabitha (now going by the name 'Meltdown') and her girlfriend Alison AKA 'Dazzler' are recruited by Nick Fury along with the Brotherhood? What secrets is Nick Fury keeping from them? You'll have to read it to find out. Rated for Violent death and Mild language. Starts about a year before "The Wolf And The Ghost-Girl." Reviews are encouraged.
1. The Meet-Up

After Apocalpse's defeat, life was good for the X-Men, including Tabitha.  
The experience matured her, changing her behaviour drastically and turning her into the well behaved Tabitha nobody knew was possible.  
She didn't go around throwing her 'Time-Bombs' into mail boxes or stealing Lance's jeep.  
Instead, she knuckled down with school work, being home-school by Beast, Storm and Professor Xavier and was almost on 'Beast Level' in the danger room, which was pretty good and was much less reckless.  
She did, however, team-up with the reformed Brotherhood every now and then, co-led by Quicksilver and Avalanche and the X-Men whenever she chose, choosing to focus on being with the X-Men.  
However, she still knew how to have fun and went back to her old ways, occasionally, but not nearly as reckless and a mutant, she still had to put up with the hate and the attacks and the abuse but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
She no longer went by the codename 'Boom-Boom' and, instead liked to call herself 'Meltdown.'

She left the institute one day in June, making sure nobody saw her.  
She was meeting with someone in a cafe on the other side of Bayville.  
She had a small, wrapped gift in the pocket of her purple hoodie.  
She walked through the gate and began walking across town, insuring that the gift didn't fall out of her pocket.  
Eventually, she reached the cafe.  
Tabitha entered the cafe.  
It was a pretty popular place.  
It was mutant friendly, being one of the only mutant friendly business in Bayville.  
The food and drinks were beyond excellent and every thing (aside from soft drinks and things of that nature.) was home-made.  
The main attraction, however, was the stage, located in the middle of the cafe.  
It wasn't the biggest stage in the world but big enough for a band to play on.  
As Tabitha entered the cafe, she heard the sound of a beautiful singing voice, up on the stage.  
That singer, was Alison Blaire, the cafe's main attraction and the love of Tabitha's life.  
Quite a lot people were there just to watch her. Tabitha reached the counter and ordered two cups of coffee.  
"Can you do them for when Alison's finished?" Tabitha asked "So it's still warm."  
The girl at the counter said "Of course. Anything for Ali's girlfriend.  
"Thanks, Claire." Tabitha said  
"No problem."  
Tabitha sat down at a table near the window.  
After sitting down, all of her attention was focused on Alison.  
She didn't recognise the song she Sang but that didn't matter.  
Tabitha was focused on how beautiful Alison looked.  
She moved across the stage with such rhythm and grace.  
'We've been together for a week.' Tabby realised. 'But i can't get over how beautiful she looks.'  
Tabitha gazed at Alison's baby-blue eyes and how they sparkled when she performed.  
Music was her passion.  
She watched as her long, golden-blonde hair swayed in time with the music.  
Alison finished her performance by letting out some colourful, bright lights from her body.

Her mutation: Alison can transduce sonic vibrations into various types of light, preferring to use music.  
This allowed her performances to be unique.  
She could also absorb the sonic vibrations and store them in her body for later.  
Alison was given a round of applause by everyone in the cafe, with Tabitha making sure to clap extra-loud.  
She took a bow before jumping down from the stage and running over to Tabitha, just as the coffee arrived.  
"Ali, you were great!" Tabitha said, placing a kiss on the shorter blonde's lips and pulling her into a hug.  
"Really, Tabby?" Ali asked, hugging Tabitha back. "I was so nervous."  
"You were **AMAZING**, Ali." Tabitha said. "Now sit down, I've got something for you."  
Both girls sat down at the table, opposite each other and Tabitha reached into her pocket.  
"Ta-da!" She said, revealing the gift.  
"What is it?" Alison asked.  
"You'll just have to open it and find out, now won't you?" Tabitha asked, grinning.  
Alison carefully teared the wrapping paper off, revealing a small box inside.  
Ali opened up the box and saw a necklace inside. It was a red ruby in the shape of a heart.  
Alison saw that it had 'Alison + Tabitha' engraved in small letters.  
Alison stared at it for a moment, not sure what to say.  
"So." Tabitha said after swallowing some coffee. "do you like it?"  
"Tabby, I love it." Alison leant forward to kiss Tabitha but Alison, being quite short, couldn't quite reach across the table.  
Both girls laughed and Tabitha leant forward and both girls kissed.  
"C'mon." Tabitha said "Let's go somewhere."  
Both girl's stood, picking up the two coffee cups and leaving the cafe.  
Alison put the necklace around her neck.  
"How do I look?"  
"Beautiful." Tabitha said wrapping an arm around Alison's waist as Alison rested her head on Tabitha's shoulder.

As they walked, Alison glanced across the street.  
She saw a little girl running down the street, three large men ran close behind her with baseball bats.  
"Tabby, look over there." Alison pointed over the street.  
"What's going on?"  
"We have to help that girl." Alison said.  
Both girls crossed the street, just as the girl ran into an alley, followed by the men.  
Tabitha and Alison ran into the alley.  
The girl was cornered by the three men.  
Tabitha threw a time-bomb at the men's feet, getting their attention.  
The men turned around, holding their baseball bats, ready to attack.  
"They're muties" One man, obviously the leader, said. "Get 'em."  
The two other men charged Tabitha and Alison, swinging their bats at them.  
The girls both dodged the attacks with ease, giving both men a hard kick each.  
"Tabby, baby, keep 'em distracted." Alison said.  
Tabitha nodded and threw a time-bomb at each of the men, throwing them to the ground.  
While the thugs were distracted, Alison ran over the little girl, huddled in the corner.  
"What's your name?" Alison asked the girl  
"Emily." The girl replied, nervously.  
"Ok, Emily." Alison said "When i shout, i need you to cover your eyes, ok?"  
Emily nodded.  
"Hey!" Alison shouted "Over here, idiots! Emily and Tabitha covered their eyes and the men turned to Alison.  
Alison used her power and a bright, white light pulsed from her body, crouching over Emily and protecting her from being blinded by the bright light.  
After the light went away, the men were thrown to the ground.  
"My eyes..." the leader said, clutching his eyes. "You blinded me!"  
"That should go away in about an hour." Alison said "The cops are gonna pick you up soon."

Alison turned to Emily "Are you ok?" She asked  
"Yeah." she said "Thanks for saving me."  
"Why were they chasing you anyway?" Tabitha asked.  
"It's cuz im a mutant." Emily replied.  
"What can you do?" Tabitha asked.  
"I can control the ground." Emily said "Levitating some pebbles a few feet above the ground.

Suddenly, the trio were approached by two people.  
One was a red-headed woman in a full-black, leather suit and some odd blue glowing things on her wrists.  
The other was a man with short, blond hair.  
He wore a black uniform and carried a bow and a quiver filled with arrows on his back.  
He also wore sunglasses with red lenses.  
"Excuse us." the woman said. "Director Fury would like a word with you two."


	2. Tabitha and Alison: Agents of SHIELD

"Who are you people?" Alison asked.  
"I am Agent Clint Barton." the man said "Most people call me 'Hawkeye'.  
He gestured to the woman stood next to him.  
"This beauty here is Agent Natasha Romanoff: The Black Widow."  
Natasha scowled at Clint. "NEVER call me 'Beauty' again, Clint."  
Clint chuckled "Don't pretend you don't think im good-looking."  
He quickly became more serious after seeing Natasha's face.  
"We're also Avengers."  
"Avengers?" Tabitha asked. "Cool."  
"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Hawkeye said.  
"Back to the matter at hand" Natasha said. "We need to take you to Nick Fury. We'll get somebody to take the girl to Professor Xavier's."  
"Who's Nick Fury?" Tabitha asked.  
"Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint said. "He want's to talk to you."  
"We have a jet nearby." Natasha said. "We can take you to him, in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier."  
Alison pulled Tabitha aside.  
"Do you wanna do this, Tabby?" Alison asked.  
"Only if you do." Tabitha replied.  
They walked back over to the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents.  
"We'll do it." Tabitha said.  
Natasha pressed a button on her ear piece.  
"I need two agents down here now to escort a young mutant girl to Professor Xavier's Institute."  
Suddenly, two more S.H.I.E.L.D Agents appeared in front of them after parachuting, seemingly from nowhere.  
One was a man, the other was a woman.  
"We can take you somewhere safe." The woman said, reaching for Emily's hand. "Somewhere you can stay, where you won't be hated for being a mutant."  
Emily took the woman's hand and she, and the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents walked away.  
"Bye, Emily." Alison waved.  
"Goodbye, you guys" Emily said "and thanks for everything."  
"No problem." Tabitha replied.  
"We'll take you to Fury now." Agent Barton said.

After finding the jet, everybody strapped themselves in, Agents Barton and Romanoff taking the controls.  
They took off and the jet picked up speed rapidly.  
Soon enough, they flew above clouds ahd couldn't make anything out clearly.  
Tabitha and Alison gasped as the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier came into view. it was like a giant, grey aircraft carrier in the sky.  
There were many more jets, like the one they were in, parked near the Helicarrier runway.  
They landed and the four heroes got out.  
They were met by a black man with a black eye patch.  
He also wore a long, black trenchcoat.  
Natasha and Clint went to stand either side of him.  
"My name is Nick Fury." He said "I would like you to be part of a special team for me."  
"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked.  
"Come with me." he said and led the two girls into a stairway that led inside, Clint and Natasha following behind them.  
He led them past several labs and a gym and into a large room. the room had a long table in it that nearly stretched the entire length of the massive room.  
They entered through the large doors and sat at the table.  
Clint, Natasha and Nick Fury sat opposite Tabitha and Alison.  
"We are organising a special mutant team and we saw what you did earlier." Nick Fury said. "and we would like both of you to be members of the team."  
"Who else is on this team?" Alison asked.

"Wanda! Neena! Boys!" Fury called and the Brotherhood entered the room.  
Wanda, (The Scarlet Witch) Pietro, (Quicksilver) Lance (Avalanche), Freddie,(The Blob) Todd (Toad), John (Pyro) and Neena (Domino) entered the room, Blob at the back, struggling with the door.  
"Hey, Tabby." Lance said. "Hey Alison."  
"Hey" both girls replied.  
"You know each other?" Fury asked.  
"We've worked together quite a bit." Tabitha said. "I used to be on their team."  
"That's good." Nick Fury said. "So there won't be a problem?"  
"Why do you even need a mutant-only team?" Tabitha asked.  
"Yeah." Fred butted in.  
"You didn't even tell us."  
"Yeah, spill the beans, yo!" Toad added, hopping on the table and crouching down in his usual Frog-like stance.  
"I need mutants because mutants are the only ones that can do this."  
"Do what?" Alison asked.  
"We have been trying to track mutants." Nick said "Bad mutants that could be dangerous."  
"What do you mean?" Lance asked.  
"We have been trying to arrest the dangerous mutants to make sure they don't cause any trouble but because we are only human, we can't stand up to them."  
"Why not just ask the X-men for help?" Pietro asked.  
"Why come to use first?"  
"We know they won't imprison their own kind" Natasha said.  
"Even if they are really, really bad." Clint added.  
"You're right." Lance said "They won't."

"That's why i need you." Nick said "So? Are you in?"  
"I'm in." Pietro and Lance both said.  
"Count me In." Blob said  
"I'm in too, yo." Todd said.  
"Looks like I'm joining you." Wanda said.  
"I'm with Wand's." Neena said grabbing one of her guns and cocking it.  
"Where do I sign up, mate?" Pyro asked.  
"Well, Ali." Alison whispered. "Should we?"  
"C'mon, baby." Tabitha whispered back."It's the right thing to do."  
"I know." Alison said "But imprisoning our own kind? Baby, I just don't think I could do it."  
"Baby, I promise, I will be with you every step of the way." Tabitha said placing a kiss on Alison's cheek. "So don't worry."  
"Ok." Alison said, kissing Tabitha on the lips. "If you're sure."  
Alison and Tabitha turned to Fury "We're in too."  
"Good." Nick Fury said. Agent Romanoff, show the girls to their rooms, Agent Barton, you take the boys."  
The agents led the group of mutants out of the room, Fred closing the door behind them, leaving Nick Fury in the room alone.

* * *

1. apart from this section, this chapter has exactly 1000 words, I didn't mean to.  
2. I will be including lots of evil mutants in later chapters.  
3. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
